


Wasser

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Drabble, Fantasy, Gunshot Wounds, Help, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Post-Canon, Towels
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Eine Pause auf dem Weg zurück in die Stadt ... (Chris' POV)
Relationships: Chris Adams/Vin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Wasser

**Author's Note:**

> Puh, dieses Drabble war ganz schön schwierig runterzukürzen! Wieder eine Idee für etwas nach dem Abspann :) Hoffe, es gefällt.

Wir reiten und reiten, kommen wieder zum Bach. 

Waschen macht Sinn, die Stadt ist noch weit. Etwas schwierig für dich. An deine Wunde sollte kein Wasser. 

„Warte, ich helf dir.“ 

Ich schöpfe Wasser, gieße es aus. Wie es an dir hinunterfließt … Was, wenn ich das mit den Händen täte?

Im Bachbett wasche ich mich auch. Ich spüre deinen Blick, erwidere ihn irgendwann. Ich betrachte dich gerne. Zu gerne vielleicht. Wenigstens ist das Wasser kalt. 

„Ich trockne dich ab, ja?“, fragst du schließlich. Ich nicke. 

Der Stoff ist rau, doch du reibst mich sanft trocken. So könnte ich jeden Tag baden.


End file.
